onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crew Positions
This page describes the Crew Positions that someone can take on a ship. Below, each position is separated based on Primary Positions and Support Positions. A ship should not set out to sea without all of their primary positions filled out in order to reduce the risks the seas can bring. Primary Positions The required positions on a ship to be filled out before one would set sail with a safe conscious. Each of the following positions are filled out by the anime's infamous main crew, the Straw Hat Pirates. Captain The title of Captain is the title given to an individual in control of a ship at sea, and tend to be the strongest members of their crew. Anyone can attain the rank of captaincy out of pure leadership, as a founding member or voted by other crew members. All major decisions are made by them, though they may be usually advised and influenced by other members. Although a captain may be the highest authority of the crew, there are situations where they are betrayed, overthrown and even killed in mutinies. Although rare, there are a few captains who take on a role within the crew in addition to their captaincy. First Mate The First Mate a major officer on a ship that answers directly to the Captain. Their general position is oftentimes something important on the crew such as a doctor or shipwright, but some captains have their second strongest fighter as their First Mate. Their secondary duties after their general position is to check the stock of the ship and make sure all of the other filled positions are pulling their weight on the crew. Second Mate The Second Mate on a crew is customarily the Navigator in charge of charting the route of the ship. Their job is to take on the work load of the First Mate if they are absent and perform the duties of watchkeeping. In some cases, the position can also be filled in by the third strongest member of a crew. Boatswain A boatswain or bosun, is the senior of the deck department and is responsible for the components of a ship's hull. The boatswain supervises the other members of the ship's deck department, except on vessels with small crews. Additional duties vary depending upon ship, crew, and circumstances. A boatswain also tends to the other parts of the ship that the shipwright wouldn't necessarily check first such as mending the sails, fixing the crew quarters, and otherwise assigns duties across the ship. Cook A cook, or chef, is a person who prepares food for passengers or crew mates on ships. A cook must have knowledge of nutritional values and know how to cook a variety of things while out at sea into something edible. They also tend to be one of the main people a Quartermaster will check in with when making a list of things the crew and ship require before each stop at an island. While there are many positions a cook can take, such as Head, Sous, or Executive Chef, they are not necessary if a crew has a single good chef for every eight to ten members of their crew. Doctor The doctor is someone who studies medicine and treats injuries. While out at sea it is important for a doctor to be well versed in worldly knowledge of diseases in the seas that their crew will be swimming in. As well, they need to be able to treat virtually any sickness or wound inflicted on a member of the crew, if possible. Without a doctor, a single mishap could spell the end even for for an entire crew of incredibly powerful sailors. Navigator A navigator is the person on board a ship responsible for the navigation of the vessel. The navigator's responsibilities includes planning the journey, advising the captain, and ensuring that hazards or obstacles, climatic or otherwise, are avoided. They are often given the title of Second Mate on a large crew. A Navigator must be skilled in using compasses, maps, and sea charts to their advantage both on and out of the seas. They should be extremely knowledgeable about the world which is crucial when knowing where to sail and when due to weather patterns or otherwise that would impede the trip. Shipwright A shipwright is a person who is responsible for the design, construction, and/or repair of ships, boats, and other marine vessels. They are responsible for the building and the repair of the ship; similar to how a ship's Doctor is responsible for the health of its crew, the Shipwright is responsible for the well being and seaworthiness of the ship itself. Often this position is shared with a Boatswain who would tend to the sails or other parts of the ship that do not directly deal with the foundation of a vessel. However, even the most advanced shipwrights cannot fix a boat that is beyond repair. Sniper A sniper is a person adept at utilizing as well as maintaining ranged weaponry both on and off of a ship. Their duties usually involve maintaining the cannons, firearms, and other ranged weaponry a ship may contain. Sometimes, if one is present on a crew, a sniper may task the duties of being cannoneer, or gunner, to the Commando of the crew. Some snipers are also so physically powerful that they can use normal everyday objects, such as a stone, with deadly accuracy and velocity if thrown or fired from a weapon. Ship Ships are vessels that travel across water. In the heavily oceanic world, ships are a very common mode of transportation. All ships are just as important as every single member in a primary position on a crew, and are often treated just like a full fledged member of the crew. While the craftsmanship and design may differ from ship to ship, a crew requires a vessel to sail the seas. While most are made of wood, and in extremely rare cases Adam Wood, there can be ships made of metal. Some shipwrights claim that if a ship is taken care of well enough, a Klabautermann will appear, which is the spirit of the ship personified. Many sailors take this as a simple rumor and brush it off. Support Positions These positions are not necessary before setting out into the sea. Most of these positions can be filled by other members of the crew whose abilities or skills bleed into these categories. Some are completely optional while others may see some use on larger crews. Archaeologist An Archaeologist is a type of Scientist that goes out and studies the ancient history of cultures or ruins. They have knowledge of the past and possibly some locations that may no longer be written on up-to-date maps. Their knowledge may also stem far enough back, or they've performed studies of, to understand Poneglyphs. This skill could be useful for anyone wishing to find the legendary treasure left behind by the Pirate King. Assassin Assassins are trained killers that are often powerful and stealthy fighters. They are normally hired to assassinate other individuals, gather or steal information, and perform clandestine operations. This position is often only filled in by agents working directly for the World Government, large scale organizations, or the Marines. It is rare that an Assassin is found on a Pirate crew, however, it is not unheard of. Barber The Barber is in charge of maintaining the healthiness of the crew by tending to their hair. They can give the crew distinct haircuts or help them disguise themselves using some supplies involving extensions or specific hairstyles. A Barber is often also known to be one of the more fashionable members of the crew, able to gather information in crowds and gossip easier than most of their crew due to their status. Beast Tamer A Beast Tamer, or Pet Tamer, is someone on a crew who often handles the animals brought on board for the duration of the travel. These animals could be trained specifically for amusement, combat situations, or otherwise. An unorthodox addition to any crew, it would definitely be a surprise as some professional Beast Tamers can tame massive beasts with ease. Some Beast Tamers can also communicate with animals using Haki, though this is a speculated rumor among sailors. Blacksmith The Blacksmith attends to all of the armor, ammunition, and weapons on the ship. It is their job to polish, repair, and maintain the efficiency of weapons, primarily those wielded by Martial Artists and Swordsmen on the crew. Some Oftentimes, the Blacksmith of a crew can create new weapons for their crew if they are knowledgeable enough in craftsmanship and repair. Cabin Mate The Cabin Mate is often the maintenance worker of the ship handling menial tasks on board of a ship. Scrubbing decks, performing duties the Boatswain, Cook, or Shipwright would perform in small increments to teach the crew mate how to live among the sea. Most Cabin Mates end up being promoted as full fledged members of the ship in one of the Supporting Positions, or in rare cases a Primary Position if their work ethic reached high standards. Chronicler The Chronicler records the crew's adventures in their log book. They normally don't take part in the major activities and goings-on so as to properly chronicle the events. Chroniclers are usually historians who have noticed the various changes and epic events that tend to happen when the pirate crew gets involved, and thus have joined up with them so as to "experience history as it's being made" and record it accurately. Some Chroniclers are notable historians or major figures in the World Government but were particularly noted on [https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Ohara Ohara Island]. Commando A Commando or Guerrilla Unit is a person who uses multiple weapons, a specific kind of warfare, or both in order to attack an enemy force. These units are normally found on Marine ships in a highly regarded position as their power could rival that of the Captain themselves. Normally consisting of three units or a single unit of force equal to three or more men, a Commando handles tens of enemies at once using their varied arsenal. Some Commandos are also given the job of cannoneer which handles the main artillery of a ship normally handled by a Sniper. Devil Fruit Specialist These specialists are brought on board crews that are expecting to encounter Devil Fruit users. Often armed with Seatone '''coated weapons, or able to use a particular fighting style adapted to combating the three types of known Devil Fruits, these individuals are valued members of Marine ships. If a crew discovers a Devil Fruit, this specialist will be able to tell the crew what the fruit is and what it does at a mere glance due to their studies. It is rumored that there are some Devil Fruit Specialists who learned the secret to Devil Fruits and can even extract them from a living user of a Devil Fruit. '''Helmsman A helmsman is someone who steers the ship and maintains course. While this position can be covered by anyone on the ship, a helmsman will have far better control of a ship than those with a different general position. The helmsman must have extensive knowledge and training in piloting a vessel, but once completed they can pilot nearly any ship ever built. Infantry The riffraff of most crews. Strong men and women who allied themselves with your crew for one reason or another with no real position on the ship. Their job is to fight in bulk against others in the same class as themselves to stave off being overrun and to protect the goods on board their ship. Instructor A knowledgeable, and sometimes powerful individual whose main job is to share their worldly knowledge. Many instructors on a crew train them physically, in Haki, or something that they were specifically assigned. Most instructors are older people who wish to hand over their reigns to the next generation, or those who wish to pass on knowledge that only they know. Janitor The clean-up crew of the ship. Their main duty is to polish the deck, clean up the debris left behind by the crew, and to keep a healthy living environment on board the ship. While many can overlook this position, it is important to keep your ship happy and healthy for many reasons. Lookout The crew member who rests in the Crow’s Nest is called a Lookout. Their job is to use instruments to check the weather and see faraway objects before reporting down to the First Mate or Navigator with their findings. The Crow’s Nest becomes a small, secondary bed for the crew member assigned to this duty who can personalize it however they wish. Quartermaster The member of the ship responsible for providing quarters, rations, clothing, and other supplies. Their main duty outside of that is to maintain the ship’s treasure and quota when shopping for supplies. They often work together with many other members of the crew before making any major decision involving the wealth of the crew. Martial Artist Normally powerful individuals who have mastered some type of physical combat. Their main job on the crew is to train the Infantry and those who cannot defend themselves on the ship self-defense. This can sometimes lead to other members of the crew becoming stronger than they appear making them more useful if they originally were in a non-combative position. Merchant The right hand of the Quartermaster and the one who actually performs the task of spending, bargaining, and trading among the crew. Commonly a very sly individual, they are able to get better prices than most folks and knows how to haggle. This individual can also be useful for scoping out a port town beforehand by sending them ahead to gather supplies rather than waiting to dock at port first. Musician A musician is great to have on long voyages. Most crews while out at sea will eventually become bored, so it never hurts to have some enlightening musical talent on board the ship for entertainment. Most musicians have little to no fighting capabilities though it is not unheard of for a musician to also be a powerful member of one’s crew. Pet Commonly, a Pirate will keep a Pet on board of the ship for one or more reasons. Cats will hunt mice that manage to stowaway onto the ship, dogs as loyal companions, or parrots for various reasons on longer voyages. Parrots, while some believe were a joking staple of fairy tale crews, were actually used by Pirates and other members of a crew to keep entertained; parrots were also considered exotic and sold for a high price at port towns. Rigger The Rigger handles the ship when docking and shoving off. Usually he or she unties the ship from the dock when setting sail, and ties the ship to the dock when docking. The rigger will also raise and lower the sail, and may also raise and lower the anchor. Scholar The Scholar is the researcher and general knowledge expert of the crew. He or she will often provide the crew with information on locations and things they come across. It also helps for the scholar to have knowledge of languages, should the crew encounter people who speak a different language. The Scholar is not to be mistaken for an Instructor as each position provides something completely different among the crew. Scientist The Scientist of a crew is a very rare position that is ever filled. When it is filled, however, it gives a crew access to someone with enough intellect to make the Blacksmith, Commando, and Shipwright dangerous individuals. Scientists can invent new armor, gadgets, or weapons for the crew to utilize that world has never seen before. Staff This position is filled with a trusted member of the crew that is the bridge in communication between those in charge, such as the Captain or First Mate, and everyone else. Their job is the maintain the flow of important information to the crew and to leave out any unnecessary information. Should the First Mate fall, they are next in line to take over control of the ship. Swashbuckler A member of the crew that is a jack-of-all-trades who is expertly skilled two of the following three positions: Martial Artist, Sniper, or Swordsman. They are incredibly versatile, and can handle most situations the positions they cover require with ease. Commonly, powerful Captains will take up this position, and most stories tell tall tales of these Captains comparing them to "Heroes". Swordsman A member of the crew that fights using pure swordsmanship. Whether they are a Power-type or Speed-type swordsman, commonly their strength puts them right next to the Captain in terms of power. There will often be plenty of swordsmen or swordswomen on a crew, and are known to be a competitive group of folks. Tailor A member of the crew that is tasked with handling and mending the clothes of the crew. While some are simply craftsman, some can use their skills to disguise members of the crew with their personal creations. They oftentimes work hand-in-hand with the crew’s Barber when it comes to disguises and can commonly be found below deck.Category:Guides